1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device in which various settings (custom settings) concerning photographing set by a user can be registered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera in which various kinds of information concerning photographing can be selected in accordance with user's preference and these kinds of information can be held as custom settings is known (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-033398).